User talk:Tim Auke Kools
Re:The title of Lego City Undercover is official without colon :They don't change how the names of games are written even if they do start a new series. Also many websites may forget to include they colon because they forget to or just copy the title from the box arts which don't have the colons. ::Most bigger websites seem to use the name with a colon: http://www.ign.com/games/lego-city-stories/wii-u-110803 http://www.amazon.com/Lego-City-Undercover-Nintendo-Wii-U/dp/B002I0K3PM http://www.gamestop.com/wii-u/games/lego-city-undercover/102501 :::They may have just forgot to add in the colon in the interview. I found this page on the official Lego website. If you look at the full title of the page (try bookmarking it) it uses a colon in the game's title. http://videogames.lego.com/en-us/city-undercover/about/screenshots/mixed/ :That could just be a localization thing. It could just not have the comma in the EU localization. On the more details section on the NA LEGO website page it seems to be copyrighted using the comma. "LEGO CITY: UNDERCOVER software © 2012 TT Games Publishing Ltd. Produced by TT Games under license from the LEGO Group. LEGO, the LEGO logo, the Brick and the Knob configurations and the Minifigure are trademarks of the LEGO Group. © 2012 The LEGO Group. Nintendo properties used with permission. All rights reserved. WB GAMES LOGO, WB SHIELD: ™ & © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. (s12)" ::That may just be for the 3DS version. It could be referencing not a series "Lego City Undercover", but referencing the fact that it is the prequel to "Lego City: Undercover" using to colon in a reference to the Wii U game, but removing the original colon because it is not grammatically correct. :::Do you have any screenshots with the colon and one without? I can't find any source that says that the colon was removed. The NA website also uses the colon, even in the copyrights section which means it is the name that bought for the game. :In games they occasionally include the colon in the game and in its logo, however they do not always do so. For instance, Fire Emblem: Awakening is always referred to as Fire Emblem Awakening, however it is given the title "Fire Emblem: Awakening". ::Is there any where that it is specifically stated that the game has no colon, because many reliable sources say that it has a colon. (IGN, NA Official Lego Website, Amazon.com, Gamestop) :::IGN, at the least, is usually quite informed. It is more likely that they didn't include the colon in the game, than many reliable websites having the colon, including the North American official website for the game. :If the European Nintendo website doesn't use the colon, that could be because they forgot to, or it might just be how it is localized. The North American Nintendo website uses it with the colon (Here). And it is likely not a mistake due to the amount of info, videos, etc. that they have there, so it is likely checked for accurateness, including the title. ::Here we use the NA titles, so if it is "Lego City Undercover" in Europe, but "Lego City: Undercover" in North America, then we would go with "Lego City: Undercover". Also if it a game for the "LEGO City" series, then it would be called "Lego City: Undercover", due to it being part of a series. I think the best way to find out for sure would be to contact Nintendo. So I will contact them through their "General Comments or Questions" email, and see what they say. :::I received a reply from Nintendo. I uploaded a screenshot of it here. According to Nintendo it is called "LEGO City: Undercover". :I emailed Nintendo for the full name of the 3ds game and this was the reply (I didn't have time to get a screenshot of it yet): "Hello, Thanks for contacting us. I can certainly understand your interest in this matter. In our database, we refer to that game as "LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins" with all of the letters in "LEGO" capitalized. Thank you again for writing. Sincerely, Naomi Sorace Nintendo of America Inc." :Here, I'll give you the place to contact them at (http://www.nintendo.com/corp/contact.jsp) That way you can ask them exactly what you want to know, and you can contact them if you have any more questions.| }}